drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallia Shessair
Age:16 Nation of origin:Kandor Hair:Hallia’s hair is golden blonde with lighter highlights where the sun had lightened it. It hangs loosely about halfway down her back when not held back with a plain ribbon. Eyes:Hallia’s eyes are large and blue-grey, framed with long lashes a shade or two darker than her hair; her eyebrows are somewhat lighter, between the two in color. Skin:Tanned from her time spent outdoors. Height:5'7'' Description:Hallia is tall for her age, with a heart shaped face and a newly formed scar marring her right thigh. Voice:Her voice is low-pitched and pleasant, but alas, she cannot carry a tune in a proverbial bucket. Personality: Hallia possesses a quick mind and a love of healing, albeit with herbal remedies. She is compassionate and thoughtful of other people’s feelings. Special Skills:A good amount of herbal knowledge taught to her by her mother, as well as the ability to read and write. Weaknesses:An idealist to a fault, Hallia tries to see the best in people, even if it is not truly in them, which has caused disappointments in the past. Hallia does not do well with personal failure. If she fails at something, she berates herself for not succeeding and can sometimes obsess on ways to fix these failures. One Power Breakdown > History Hallia was raised in a village about half a day’s ride from Canluum. Her mother, Laeral, was a healer for the town, and was training Hallia to be her successor. As Hallia grew up her mother’s health began to fail, so it fell to her to gather the herbs needed to practice healing. Hallia loved wandering the hillsides for the herbs her mother would send her out for, enjoying doing so for the freedom, and later for the herbs themselves once she began to learn the trade in earnest. Sometimes though, especially in summer, it was easy for Hallia to lose track of time and stay out longer than she had intended. This didn’t alarm her though; she knew the hilly lands around her village well, and one day returned just as night was falling. Coming over the top of the hill and into view of her village, she was horrified to see it was under attack by Trollocs. She tried to backpedal out of sight, but it was too late; one of the Trollocs caught sight of Hallia and gave chase. Hallia took ran desperately towards the small stream near the edge of the forest, splashing through it to take shelter in a small hollow eroded in the bank on the far side. Fear kept her in the small space until dawn the next day. Ignoring the gash on her outer thigh from climbing into the hollow, she made her way back to the remains of the village, where she saw others who had fled to survive making their way back cautiously as well. Upon reaching the house she shared with her mother, Hallia found her wounded and, although she tried her best to heal Laeral, she failed. As she cradled the body of her mother, anguish ripped through her. She had failed her mother the worst way imaginable, maybe if she had known more, she could have helped her? Later that week, when the dead were buried and the village was rebuilding, a party of travelers rode through the village; Aes Sedai travelling from Chachin. While the Aes Sedai stopped to rest, a Yellow sought out the remains of Hallia’s home. Laeral had been one of her eyes-and-ears, and when the Aes Sedai asked if she would like to be tested, Hallia eagerly agreed. The Aes Sedai produced from a pouch at her waist a small firedrop and told her to empty her mind and concentrate on the gem. After a short while of following her instructions she thought she saw a flicker in the depths of the gem. Hallia was told she could learn to channel, and could accompany the Yellow to Tar Valon. She accepted, for there was nothing left here for her, and maybe, if she became Aes Sedai one day, she would learn to heal what she could not with herbs. Category:Novice Bios